


Crystal Tears

by vevohyuck



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Dimension Travel, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I’ll add tags as I go, M/M, Major character death but he still lives, just in a different life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vevohyuck/pseuds/vevohyuck
Summary: Zhengting leaves Xukun in one life so he can help him in another.





	Crystal Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This will be my first chaptered fic! I'm not sure exactly how long it'll be yet, but I'll try to update quickly.  
> Also, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

_August 18, 2004_

  
_It was Xukun’s first day of kindergarten. The little boy clutched onto his father’s hand tightly, peering up at the big building._

_“C’mon Kunkun, it’s okay,” his father reassured, tugging him forward. Before they could reach the entrance, a little boy with bright eyes and fluffy hair raced passed them, accidentally knocking Xukun over as he did. Before Xukun had time to register what had happened, the boy was back in front of him, eyes wide and sparkling. Xukun blinked._

_“I’m sorry,” he apologized, waiting for Xukun to do something. Xukun blinked again._

_“He’s alright,” Xukun’s father responded instead, smiling. The little boy beamed. “Alright, Kunkun, get up.” Xukun was pulled up off the ground by his dad._

_“Hi Kunkun! I’m Zhu Zhengting, but just call me Zhengting,” the boy giggled. “I’m in first grade.”_

_Xukun’s face reddened at the nickname. He responded softly, “Hi, zhengting.”_

_“Do you wanna go in with me?”_

_Xukun looked to his father, who smiled at the interaction. Nodding shyly, he let go of his dad’s hand.  Zhengting’s little hand replaced his father’s big one as he guided him into the school. The older babbled on about his new teacher while xukun listened quietly. Before Zhengting had to go to his first grade classroom, he turned back to Xukun and asked, “Do you wanna play with me at recess, Kunkun?”_

_For the first time, Xukun smiled back._

_“Yes.”_

  
  
_December 21, 2010_

  
_Xukun was in 6th grade now. He had braces and wore glasses just a bit too big for his face. Zhengting was in 7th grade. Zhengting had perfect teeth and eyesight. They were best friends; they had been since that day six years before._

_Xukun stared at the clock instead of listening to his math teacher. It was the last class of the last Friday before winter break, and he was supposed to meet Zhengting at his locker after the bell rang. 2 more minutes. Xukun tapped his foot impatiently._

_1 more minute._

_He started packing up his stuff._

_Finally, the bell rang. Xukun was the first one out the door. He ran down the hallway towards Zhengting’s locker. About 30 seconds later, Xukun was greeted by Zhengting tackling him into the lockers._

_“We’re free, Kun!” Xukun watched patiently as Zhengting shoved all of his things into his backpack. Slamming his locker, he faced Xukun with a grin._

_“Sleepover at my house tonight?”_

_Xukun grinned back._

_“Of course.”_

  
  
_June 5, 2012._

  
_Xukun woke up to loud banging on his bedroom window. He slowly opened his eyes. It was still pretty dark outside. Groggily, he checked the alarm clock sitting on his bedside table. It read 5:13 am._

_Three more loud knocks sounded throughout his room. “CAI XUKUN WAKE UP!”_

_Xukun groaned, getting up to open his window and let the boy in. “Ting, it’s too early,” he complained._

_“I wanna show you something. Get dressed,” His eyes sparkled._

_Xukun did as he was told._

_Ten minutes later, Xukun found himself trailing after Zhengting, who was excitedly telling Xukun about a dream he’d had. They walked for about fifteen minutes until they arrived at an old building. Xukun thought he heard someone once say that it used to be an apartment building, but the owners abandoned it. “Zhengting? What are we doing here?” Xukun asked, unsure._

_“Shhh. Just follow me,” He grabbed his hand. Xukun did as he was told._

_They climbed up the fire escape to the roof. Zhengting sat down, feet dangling over the edge. Xukun followed._

_“Why are we here?”_

_“To watch the sunrise!”_

_Xukun deadpanned. “You woke me up this early... to watch the sunrise.”_

_“Yes, look.”_

_So, Xukun did as he was told._

_They sat there, watching the sun come up at 5:40 am. Xukun thought he’d rather be sleeping. But when he saw the way the sun reflected off of Zhengting’s eyes, making them sparkle even more, he realized he wouldn’t rather be anywhere else._

_“Isn’t it pretty?”_

_“It is,” Xukun responded._

_But not as pretty as you._

  
  
_August 15, 2012_

  
_It was Zhengting’s first day of high school, and it was Xukun’s first day of his last year of middle school. Zhengting woke up extra early to walk Xukun to school because Xukun didn’t want to do it without him._

_The older waited for Xukun outside of his house. When Xukun finally came out, Zhengting tackled him in a hug. “Let me see! Open up!” He ordered the younger, tapping his mouth. Xukun had gotten his braces off the day before. He smiled sheepishly, showing Zhengting his now straight teeth. “They look great,” he complimented. Xukun grinned._

_They walked to Xukun’s school side by side. Zhengting talked about the high school. He talked about how he was afraid people wouldn’t like him. Xukun didn’t know why anyone wouldn’t like him._

_“You’re amazing, Ting. People will love you,” he had reassured him._

_Zhengting beamed at him. “Thanks, Kunkun.”_

_When they got to the front door of the middle school, Zhengting pulled Xukun into a tight hug. “You’ll do fine. I’ll meet you out here after school, okay?”_

_Xukun nodded. “Thank you.”_

_Before Zhengting left, he planted a soft kiss onto Xukun’s forehead._

_“Good luck.”_  


_November 3, 2014_

_Xukun was the only sophomore to make it onto the varsity basketball team. The first person he told was Zhengting. Later that night, Zhengting showed up at the younger’s house with a box of Xukun’s favorite candy and a few movies._

_“Congrats, Kunkun,” he pulled Xukun into one of those tight hugs. “I told you you were gonna do great.” Xukun chuckled._

_“Thanks, Ting.”_

_Xukun had changed quite a bit physically since middle school. He grew a lot (now he was the same height as Zhengting). He traded in those big glasses for contacts, and he gained a bit of muscle. Puberty hit him hard. Zhengting had also grown up. He had joined the dance team freshman year, and was one of the best dancers in the school. Xukun was right when he told him everyone would love him._

_Zhengting put in one of the movies and cuddled up to Xukun on the couch. Instead of watching the movie, Xukun watched his best friend. He loved how Zhengting would laugh at the parts he thought were funny, how his facial expressions changed with what was happening on screen. Sometimes he would even subconsciously make comments, or talk back to the characters. Xukun thought he was adorable._

_“Why are you watching me,” Zhengting asked, taking his eyes off the screen to look at Xukun._

_Xukun only smiled in return._

_“What? Is there something on my face?” He began feeling around his face. “Where is it?”_

_“No, there’s nothing on your face.”_

_“Oh.” Zhengting responded, eyebrows quirked together in confusion. Adorable. “Then wha-”_

_Xukun cut Zhengting off with a quick kiss on the cheek. Xukun’s face got bright red._

_Zhengting giggled. “Oh, okay.”_

_He squeezed Xukun’s hand under the covers._

_October 29, 2015_

 

_Xukun and Zhengting were invited to a Halloween party at Ziyi’s house. Ziyi was a friend of Xukun’s from the basketball team, but he got along with Zhengting as well. Zhengting waited for his best friend  outside of his house. The party started at 8, and it was already 7:50. He wondered what was taking so long. When Xukun finally opened the door, Zhengting was at a loss for words. Xukun had decided to dress up as a vampire. He wore black skinny jeans, and a loose black shirt. His dark hair was styled back, and his makeup looked great: dark eyeshadow and eyeliner and a lip tint that turned his lips the perfect shade of red. He had fangs and a bit of fake blood streamed from his lips. His lips quirked at Zhengting’s costume. Zhengting was a bunny. His hair was wavy, and a pair of cute bunny ears sat on top of his head. His nose was pink and he drew on some cute little whiskers. To complement the look, he had pink eyeshadow on._

_Xukun smiled in amusement, “Cute.”_

_The house was already crowded when they walked in. They were greeted by Ziyi, who had a solo cup of who knows what in his hand. “Whoa look at you guys..” he whistled, checking out their costumes. He threw an arm around Xukun, “Hey bro, come look at Yanjun’s costume.” Xukun looked at Zhengting as if asking for permission. Zhengting nodded, but leaned in to whisper, “Remember, no alcohol for you tonight, okay? Text me if you need anything. Be safe.” Xukun nodded before Ziyi dragged him off to find Yanjun._

_A few hours later, Zhengting found himself at the snack table, eating way too many of those store bought sugar cookies— the ones with the colored icing and sprinkles that tasted so good, but were probably so bad. He’d been talking to some guy for a while, and he was now telling him about the time he accidentally lit his friend’s hair on fire while doing a magic trick. Zhengting found the story hilarious, laughing so hard he spit bits of cookie out of his mouth, and had to lean on the table while he caught his breath. “Yeah, he was definitely pissed,” the boy chuckled, talking about his friend. “Anyways, I could show you my magic tricks sometime, if you want. Promise I won’t light your hair on fire,” he joked._

_Zhengting nodded, “Yeah, that’d be fun! Here I’ll give you my number.”_

_The boy handed Zhengting his phone, “I’m Xingjie, by the way.”_

_“Oh, my name is Zhengting,” Zhengting grinned as he typed his phone number in._

_“Yeah, I know. My friend on the dance team has talked about you before.”_

_“All good things, I hope?” Zhengting handed Xingjie his phone back._

_Before Xingjie could answer, Zhengting felt an arm wrap around his waist. “Hey, Ting.” Xukun pulled him closer to him. Xingjie watched amusedly as Xukun grabbed Zhengting’s hand, intertwining their fingers._

_Zhengting laughed sweetly, poking Xukun’s cheek. “Hey, Kunkun.”_

_“Well, I’m gonna go find my friend,” Xingjie spoke awkwardly.“But, I’ll text you, okay?” Zhengting nodded with a smile and waved goodbye._

_“He’s gonna what?” Xukun’s breath was hot on his ear._

_Zhengting giggled knowingly. “Is Kunkun jealous?” His eyes twinkled with a dangerous glint._

_“What if I am?” He turned Zhengting around, wrapping his arms around his waist._

_“You gonna do anything about it?”  Zhengting wrapped his arms around the youngers neck, tilting his head. He bit his lip. Xukun leaned in until their lips were almost touching. When he didn’t make a move to get any closer, Zhengting’s warm breath tickled his lips, “Do it.” That’s all it took for Xukun to close the distance between them. He kissed Zhengting slowly but deeply. Zhengting let him lead, tilting his head to the side to give Xukun better access. He took his time, exploring the older’s mouth._

_When they broke apart, Zhengting giggled again, pecking him on the lips once more._

_“That was nice.”_

_May 20, 2016_

_Zhengting had graduated high school today. Xukun was there, clapping  and cheering loudly. Pride filled his chest when Zhenting walked across the stage, and accepted his diploma. His eyes found Xukun’s in the crowd, and he smiled brightly, waving._

_Zhengting found Xukun after graduation, running up to him excitedly. “Kunkun! Let’s take pictures!” He tugged the younger towards his parents. His mom snapped pictures of them on both of their phones._

_In the first picture, Xukun held Zhengting bridal style. Zhengting was laughing in the picture, mouth open wide, eyes in crescents. In the second, they stood together smiling, because his mom wanted a “serious” picture. And in the last, Xukun kissed Zhengting on the cheek as the other beamed at the camera. Xukun thought they were the best graduation pictures he’d ever seen, but maybe he was biased._

_Zhengting nudged Xukun. “Sleepover at my house tonight?”_

_Xukun nodded, “Of course”._

_Nothing had changed._

_After Zhengting’s graduation dinner, he pulled Xukun outside, opening the passenger door to his car. “Get in.”_

_“Where are we going?” Xukun asked, stepping into the car._

_“You’ll see.”_

_Zhengting had taken him to the old apartment building. The same one where they sat and watched the sun rise four years earlier. They climbed up the same stairs again, back to the same exact spot where they sat before. It had only been four years, but it felt like so long. Xukun remembered Zhengting waking him up at the ass crack of dawn that morning, dragging him through alleys and neighborhoods to take him here. He remembered sitting up here four years ago, paying more attention to Zhengting than he did to the sunrise. Xukun remembered how after they watched the sunrise, Zhengting had taken him to breakfast._

_It felt like yesterday._

_It felt like decades ago._

_Xukun looked out at the view of their city. It was the same view he had seen four years ago at 5:40 am on a Saturday morning. But it felt so different._

_Xukun got chills._

_Finally, he looked at Zhengting. Zhengting, the boy who had been with him since his very first day of kindergarten. The kid with the bright eyes that never stopped sparkling and fluffy hair. The kid whose smile lights up an entire room. The kid who brought Xukun out of his shell, always encouraging him. Zhengting, who never once left Xukun’s side._

_When Xukun looked at Zhengting, whose eyes were already full of tears, he couldn’t stop his own from falling._

_“Xukun,” Zhengting grabbed his hand._

_“Please don’t ever leave me,” Xukun clutched onto his hand tighter._

_Zhengting wiped Xukun’s tears._

_“I’ll always be with you.”_

_June 11, 2016_

_Xukun felt it in his gut._

_He felt it when his mom came into his room to wake him up early in the morning. Her face was white. Her eyes were swollen._

_Something was wrong._

_“Xukun, I have to tell you something,” She had said. “Come downstairs.”_

_Numb. He was numb._

_He walked down the stairs, slowly. With every step he felt his heart clench. It was Zhengting._

_Both of his parents were waiting for him._

_White faces. Swollen eyes._

_“What happened to him?” He heard himself ask, but he didn’t want to know._

_Silence._

_“Xukun-”_

_“What happened to him?” He didn’t want to know._

_His mother started to cry._

_“There was an accident, Xukun-”_

_“Don’t.”_

_“Xukun, he didn’t make it.”_

_“DON’T!”_

_Xukun ran._

_He ran to Zhengting’s house._

_He banged on the door._

_He screamed._

_He ran to Zhengting’s window._

_“Zhengting! Zhengting, wake up please,” He yelled into the empty room._

_But he was gone._

_Xukun couldn’t breathe._

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end! This is really just the intro to the whole story. The rest of the story will not be formatted this way :)  
> [EDIT]  
> So it’s been quite a while since I’ve written this, and there still hasn’t been an update. I’m on my exchange year right now and it’s quite hard to find time for writing. At this point I’m not sure where I’ll go with this, but for now I’m just going to leave it like this. Sorry everyone :(


End file.
